Bloom
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Sus vidas pasadas fueron intensas, y lo poco que las disfrutaron fue porque lo hicieron juntos, ¿podrán hacerlo igual en las siguientes? #angst #Ereri #relación profesor y alumno #reencarnación au #drogas #contenido adulto #Lemon #Sentimientos gay (?).
1. Bloom

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Hola a quien lea esto. Voy a contar un poco del por qué de mi desaparición momentánea en ff (aunque a muchos se la sude). Resulta que murió mi notebook, ahora estoy usando una provisoria que no es mía. La mía la venían reparando cada tanto pero ya no daba para más y bueno, reventó. Literalmente. Perdí muchas cosas que tenía escritas (entre fotos y demás), aunque conservo unas cuántas en la nube y en mi celular. Así que, el motivo principal del hiatus en mis historias es ese.**

 **Hubo algo más, claro, y eso fue que releí lo que estuve escribiendo en este tiempo en fanfiction y me di cuenta de que necesito mejorar y mucho, razón por la que decidí, en parte, darle un stop a todo.**

 **No estoy conforme con Bettie, tiene errores desde ortográficos hasta gramaticales, sin mencionar que, cuando empecé a escribirla, tenía una idea, y a medida que avanzaba con la escritura, fui cambiándola y algunas cosas quedaron medio sin sentido y/o colgadas. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo para corregirla porque voy a terminarla pero quiero terminarla bien (bien escrita, sufrir van a seguir sufriendo).**

 **Otros de mis fics los tengo a medio terminar, algunos están colgados y no sé cómo seguirlos, y aunque trate de mejorar eso, no sé si lo voy a hacer rápido. Por el momento, voy a tener computadora nueva en unas semanas y empezar a hacer las correcciones correspondientes y a actualizar con más frecuencia.**

 **Ahora empecé a subir "Bloom", y va a estar cagada de angst, así que aviso de antemano, si bien va a tener sus momentos de humor y amor y toda esa porquería que a uno tanto le gusta, va a tener feels a dos manos.**

 **¡Pero!, hay un pero, así que, aunque les prometo mucho sufrimiento, también les prometo un final con el que van a estar conformes (o eso espero).**

 **Otra cosa, no me pidan que les spoilee en este fic si alguien muere, si alguien vive, si alguien se tira un pedo o quién se folla a quién, es una historia ErenxLevi con angst y de reencarnación, así que no hay mucho por aclarar sin arruinar la trama, sólo lean y se van a enterar de lo que va pasando. También voy a hacer una aclaración para aquellos que empiezan a leer y no entienden: es una historia que trata el tema de la reencarnación (como bien ya dije), ergo no esperen que los personajes tengan los mismos nombres que en sus vidas pasadas, igual, no se preocupen que voy a describirlos de tal manera que se van a dar cuenta de quién es quién.**

 **Bueno, acá termina mi disclaimer.**

 _In the morning when I wake (por la mañana cuando despierte)_

 _And the sun is coming through, (y el sol esté llegando)_

 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, (oh, tú llenas mis pulmones con dulzura)_

 _And you fill my head with you. (Y llenas mi cabeza de ti)_

 _Shall I write it in a letter? (¿Debería escribirlo en una carta?_

 _Shall I try to get it down? (¿Debería tratar de evadirlo?)_

 _Oh, you fill my head with pieces (Oh, tú llenas mi cabeza con piezas)_

 _Of a song I can't get out. (De una canción que no puedo evitar)_

 _Can I be close to you? (¿Puedo estar cerca tuyo?)_

 _Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh_

 _Can I be close to you? (¿Puedo estar cerca tuyo?)_

 _Ooh, ooh._

 **-x-**

 _/Ya tenían diecinueve años y eran amigos desde hacía dos. Sid se preguntaba cuánto más iba a esperar para actuar. Él, o Mark. No era como si se hiciesen cada vez más jóvenes, y aunque la eternidad parecía siempre estar a su favor, por algún motivo ninguno tomaba la iniciativa a pesar de ser obvio que el deseo era mutuo. Pero eso iba a cambiar, esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos./_

Cuando a Samuel Ferris le ofrecieron el puesto de profesor suplente en la preparatoria UP, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era una cosa: independencia.

Samuel estaba feliz viviendo con sus padres, pero ya tenía veintiséis años y notaba que el despegue era necesario. Tampoco era como si se tuviese que ir a vivir a la otra punta del mundo. De hecho, tras aceptar el empleo consiguió alojarse en un lindo y cómodo apartamento que no quedaba muy lejos de lo que había sido su hogar por más de dos décadas y media. Se llevó a su gato, incluso. Flesh era buena compañía para Samuel, y viceversa.

El director de UP le pidió que empezase lo antes posible, y al día siguiente de la entrevista definitiva, Samuel se encontraba de corbata y elegantes pantalones negros frente a un gran grupo de adolescentes excitados.

Samuel tenía muchas cosas a su favor, y ser un adonis de enormes ojos verdes era una de ellas. Las alumnas ni parpadeaban en las clases del señor Ferris, y los varones admiraban ese poder de seducción del joven profesor, algunos hasta lo envidiaban. Otros le pedían consejos para levantarse chicas, a lo que Samuel se limitaba a encogerse de hombros ya que nunca tuvo que hacer mucho gracias a su apariencia. Las candidatas le llovían, y él sólo tenía que elegir.

Samuel estaba contento y se estaba acomodando perfectamente. Al mes ya se llevaba bien con todos los profesores, y sus alumnos habían subido las calificaciones. Todo iba bien. Excepto por un detalle.

Había un chico. Su nombre era Gianni Lombardi, y se destacaba del resto de los varones gracias a sus pronunciados rasgos faciales y su peculiar aura. Llamaba la atención casi tanto como el mismo señor Ferris, con la diferencia que Gianni tenía once años menos. Su comportamiento era ideal, al igual que sus notas. Eso no era el problema, en absoluto. El problema era que a Samuel le atrajo de inmediato. No supo por qué, pero no perdía oportunidad para quedarse mirándolo.

La cosa se puso peor cuando Gianni empezó a devolverle las mismas miradas con igual o mayor intensidad. Samuel nunca tuvo dudas en cuanto a su sexualidad, o al menos eso creyó hasta que vio al joven alumno desvestirse en pleno campo de deportes. Ser gay no era lo complicado, ahora gustar de un menor...

Fue así que el trato entre alumno y profesor tomó otro rumbo. Gianni lo empezó a seducir sin sutilezas, y Ferris se daba cuenta de esto, aunque no hacía nada para detenerlo. Le gustaba ese juego, y por más que le pesase, le gustaba también el chico. Pero mientras mantuviera distancia física no había problema alguno, ¿cierto?

Error.

Las clases se volvieron dificultosas, y las noches de insomnio del señor Ferris se debían a un loop infinito de afilados ojos grises que lo escudriñaban cada vez que metía su mano adentro de su bóxer. Samuel estaba volviéndose loco, y su deseo por el adolescente tan sólo aumentaba. Así que eventualmente se le unió al juego, y las miradas y gesticulaciones provocativas provenían entonces de los dos. Era algo peligroso, y el mayor estaba al tanto de ello, pero no parecía importarle, ¿o tal vez esa relación en la que se estaba adentrando valía la pena más de lo que parecía? Fuese cual fuese el motivo, nadie se detuvo a pensar en eso, y una tarde algo pasó.

Gianni estaba dando su usual show público de desnudismo en el campo de deportes, rodeado de varios pares de ojos que lo miraban con fascinación, incluyendo los de Ferris. El adolescente notó al mayor y se apresuró, cambiándose así de muda en un santiamén. A los segundos, el profesor lo había perdido de vista. Había unos cuántos chicos cambiándose también, pero nada demasiado llamativo como para quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeña obsesión. Así que "¿dónde se había metido?" era la pregunta.

-¿Me buscabas?-Samuel se volteó para toparse con el dueño de esa suave pero poderosa voz.

-Gianni.

-¿Acaso te entretiene ver a los jugadores de basquet cambiarse?

-No estaba viendo a los jugadores.-Fue la patética respuesta del mayor, y ante la mirada desafiante de Gianni, continuó.-Estaba viéndote sólo a ti.

Eso pareció cambiar el aura del chico, y su expresión juguetona fue reemplazada por una llena de sorpresa. ¿Acaso Samuel había logrado reducir al adolescente? Ese rubor que inundó sus pálidas mejillas le hacían creer eso al menos. Con provocar un poco más no iba a dañar a nadie.

-No te da pudor desvestirte delante de todos pero sí escuchar a tu profesor halagarte. Qué _tierno_.

Era como si el chico tuviese un interruptor, ya que al escuchar la última palabra cambió de humor nuevamente.

-Yo no soy tierno.-Dijo algo molesto.

-Oh, sí lo eres. Sólo que te crees muy rudo como para reconocerlo.

Samuel sabía que estaba entrando en terrenos pantanosos, pero no le importaba. Ver tantas emociones juntas pasar por ese peculiar rostro valían la piña que se ganó en la quijada.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy tierno?-Gianni estaba satisfecho y excitado y tenía algo de sangre en sus nudillos. Nadie los estaba mirando, y si así hubiese sido, tampoco le interesaba mucho. Esa adrenalina y poder eran incomparables.

-Pienso...-Dijo Samuel extasiado mientras se sobaba la quijada y admiraba el líquido rojo manchar sus dedos.-Pienso que no te atreverías a hacerlo en otras circunstancias. Pienso que es parte de tu acting, y que eres de esos que hablan mucho pero hacen poco.

Claro que eso no era lo que pensaba, y Gianni no era tonto y sabía también que el señor Ferris no tenía esa idea de él. Era otra provocación. Era un desafío, un juego. Un _reto_. Gianni no se acobardaba ante ningún reto.

-¿Quiere que le demuestre cuán equivocado está, _profesor_?

Jackpot.

Acordaron verse esa misma tarde a la hora de la salida. Cualquier inocente hubiese supuesto que iban a pelear. Y sí que iban a pelear, sólo que no de la manera convencional.

La última hora pasó lenta para el señor Ferris. Estaba considerando anular su última clase, pero por otro lado sentía que con la espera todo tendría otra intensidad, que mayor sería el deseo. Así que se cruzó de piernas y esperó.

En el lugar y horario acordados estaba Gianni con su morral cruzado por sobre su pecho y su inamovible mirada pedante intacta. Dos cuadras apartados de la preparatoria calcularon sería suficiente para disimular y que nadie viese nada. El chico se subió al auto de su profesor y este prendió el estéreo. Puso una seguidilla de canciones de rock que parecieron gustarle a su alumno, y eso lo satisfizo de momento.

-¿Vives solo ya?-Y ahí estaba ese tono provocador e irritante otra vez.

-¿Acaso crees que te llevaría a donde vivo si viviese con mis padres?-No necesitaba comentar que se había mudado ese mismo año. A Gianni eso no le incumbía, y Samuel creyó que lo trataría de niño de mamá por esperar a sus veintiséis para independizarse.

-Sí. Dices que el tierno soy yo pero tú eres quien parece serlo.

Samuel hubiese rodado los ojos en otra situación, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para ponerse a discutir y arruinar la atmósfera. Se la dejó pasar, y Gianni cerró la boca eventualmente. Un rato después llegaron y el mayor decidió anunciarlo como si no fuese una obviedad. Por suerte Gianni no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico.

Samuel dejó pasar a Gianni ni bien abrió la puerta principal, siguiéndolo sin perderse el movimiento de caderas que el menor le regalaba. Unos minutos más e iba a poder tocar ese perfecto culo que asumía no sería más virgen. El chico tendría quince años, pero por lo que oyó en el aula, tenía también una larga lista de ex novios.

No había una tensión nerviosa. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, lo que estaban a punto de hacer no le resultaba ni aberrante ni incómodo. Peligroso sí, ya que si alguien descubría que se estaba tirando a uno de sus alumnos iba a estar en graves problemas. ¿Lo bueno? Que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Necesitas tomarte tu viagra primero, o todavía eres lo suficientemente joven como para que se te pare sin ayuda?

-No me provoques, mocoso. No quieres ver cuánto te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Oh, claro que quiero.

 **-x-**

 **Se calman. No esperaban porno en el primer capítulo, ¿o sí? Igual este fic va a ir más allá de eso ya que tiene una trama de verdad y no sólo espadeos de penes. Por una vez en mi vida voy a tratar de concentrar la historia en la puta trama. Y sí, los demás capítulos van a ser más largos.**

 **Tengo todos los capítulos escritos ya y voy a actualizar cada dos días. O sea, pasado mañana subo el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta (espero que sí, tho) Samuel es Eren y Gianni es Levi.**

 **Otra cosita. Voy a actualizar NIGHYB también, ya que ese fic tiene menos errores y horrores que Bettie. Y si se portan bien y dejan lindos (o feos) reviews, voy a subir algo de DILF Eren! también.**


	2. Keep On Loving You

**"Keep On Loving You"**

 _You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby (Debiste haber visto por el mirar de mis ojos, bebé)_  
 _There was somethin missin (Que había algo que no encajaba)_  
 _You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe (Debiste haber sabido por el tono de mi voz, tal vez)_  
 _But you didn't listen (Pero no escuchaste)_  
 _You played dead (Te hiciste el muerto)_  
 _But you never bled (Pero jamás sangraste)_  
 _Instead you lay still in the grass (Sin embargo yaciste quieto sobre el césped)_  
 _All coiled up and hissin (Todo enrollado y silbando)_

 _And though I know all about those men (Y a pesar de que sé todo acerca de esos hombres)_  
 _Still I don't remember (Aún así no recuerdo)_  
 _Cause it was us baby, way before then (Porque fuimos nosotros, bebé, mucho antes que ellos)_  
 _And we're still together (Y seguimos juntos)_  
 _And I meant, every word I said (Y quise decir, cada palabra que dije)_  
 _When I said that I love you I meant (Cuando dije que te amo quise decir)_  
 _That I love you forever (Que te amo por siempre)_  
 _  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin you (Y voy a seguir amándote)_  
 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do (Porque es la única cosa que quiero hacer)_  
 _I don't wanna sleep (No quiero dormir)_  
 _I just wanna keep on lovin you (Yo sólo quiero seguir amándote)_  
 _  
And I meant every word I said (Y quise decir cada palabra que dije)_  
 _When I said that I love you I meant (Cuando dije que te amo quise decir)_  
 _That I love you forever (Que te amo por siempre)_

 _-x-_

Una vez en la habitación se desvistieron sin apuro, como si ambos estuviesen acostumbrados a hacerlo delante del otro. Ninguno se perdía detalle del cuerpo que tenía en frente, y aunque las ganas de tocarse eran fuertes, los dos se tomaron su tiempo. Fue Samuel quien hizo el primer movimiento, sentándose en la cama y atrayendo al menor a sí de su pelo, quien pareció estar a gusto con eso. Sin nada más que sus ropas interiores cubriéndolos, Samuel acercó el cuerpo más pequeño al suyo, sintiendo una intoxicante fragancia que olía puramente a Gianni.

No hizo falta de muchos halagos para que el adolescente se convirtiese en gelatina entre fuertes brazos. Samuel estaba complacido de escuchar suaves gemidos sin siquiera haber llegado a tocarle sus partes más íntimas. Deseaba preguntar dónde había quedado esa actitud prepotente y dominante, pero de nuevo, no quería arruinar la atmósfera creada. Ver al chico en una posición tan sumisa era un buen cambio, e iba a aprovecharlo cuanto pudiese.

Si bien el adolescente era menudo, sus músculos se estaban desarrollando muy bien, y Samuel podía sentirlos con sus callosos dedos. El comienzo de los abdominales, sus sutiles bíceps, ese par de redondos glúteos. Se estaba volviendo loco de nuevo. Era como si, a pesar de tener autocontrol, Gianni lograba que algo saliese de él. Una bestia hambrienta salía de él.

Sin contenerse mucho más, y a la vez tratando de no verse tan impaciente, bajó el bóxer del más chico descubriendo una gran erección. Gianni definitivamente estaba bien dotado para ser tan pequeño. Estaba también muy impaciente, y cada vez que intentaba aumentar el ritmo, Samuel disminuía la velocidad de sus movimientos. Quería que disfrutasen de eso, no deseaba que todo pasase rápidamente.

Para cuando sus erecciones comenzaron a rozarse de manera violenta y sus cienes se llenaron de sudor, fue que la cosa cambió.

-Por _favor._

Era un pensamiento totalmente perverso, pero si Samuel hubiese tenido una cámara, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en fotografiar las expresiones sumamente eróticas del menor. Iba a recordar ese rostro por siempre. Gianni rogándole, Gianni pidiéndole más. Gianni moviéndose sugestivamente por encima suyo.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, pendejo. Me pones _loco_.

Y Gianni hizo el sonido más pornográfico que Samuel había tenido el placer de escuchar en su vida. Así que hablarle de ese modo calentaba al adolescente...

-¿Quieres eso? _¿Quieres tenerme adentro?_ ¿Que te la meta hasta que me pidas que pare?

Samuel entendió que las películas triple x que había visto a lo largo de toda su vida no le hacían justicia alguna a la realidad de estar con alguien como ese mocoso. Ese mocoso arrogante y bajo y con cara de asesino a sangre fría. Gianni era perfecto. Y era de él.

Fue ese, también, el primer beso que compartían, y fue todo lo que necesitaba y más. Gianni tenía un sabor exquisito, y Samuel juró que podría beber de él por siempre sin cansarse. Quería todo del chico, y planeaba tenerlo absolutamente todo.

Se quitó sus bóxers para quedar igual que su alumno, y si bien se sorprendió cuando vio a Gianni bajar inmediatamente y llevar su boca hasta su pene, no iba a mentir y decir que no le gustaba esa imagen.

Requirió de mucha voluntad para no cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar. Gianni era bueno en todo lo que hacía, y mamársela como si no hubiera un mañana no era la excepción. Samuel no sabía en dónde había aprendido, y tampoco quería saberlo.

- _Espera_. No tan rápido.

Gianni disminuyó la velocidad, y Samuel aprovechó el cambio de tempo para ponerlo de tal manera que quedase en posición de jinete. Sí que quería verlo cabalgarlo, y la paciencia se le estaba agotando a pesar de sus intenciones previas. Al diablo con extender lo que tanto anhelaban.

-¿Así me quieres? ¿Quieres que te salte encima? ¿Mh?-Preguntó Gianni meneando sus caderas, haciendo que el roce sea todavía más enceguecedor, más insoportable.

Samuel se limitó a asentir, demasiado mareado como para emitir palabra alguna. Sus dedos no paraban de tocar el otro cuerpo, delimitando desde su cuello hasta bajar hacia su retaguardia. La piel del adolescente era suave ante su tacto y carecía de imperfecciones, y a Samuel se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Extendiendo su mano hacia la mesa de luz y tanteando terreno sin interrumpir sus acciones fue que encontró los elementos necesarios. Samuel agradecía el haber estado preparado de antemano, y entre besos que le robaba el menor, no desperdició segundo para prepararlo.

Gianni gimió en su boca después de sentir el segundo dedo adentro suyo, pero Samuel se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente, que algo más necesitaba. Que algo más _necesitaban_.

Una vez dentro del chico, y con las manos aferradas a ese culo, Samuel habló.

-Golpéame.

Para Gianni fue imposible no detenerse un momento.- _¿Qué dijiste?_

-Vamos, _golpéame_. No importa si tengo mi pija adentro tuyo, los dos sabemos bien que quien manda aquí eres tú.

Gianni no iba a negar eso. El chico tenía una actitud dominante a pesar de que, sí, le gustase tener a su profesor adentro suyo. La pregunta era "¿cómo sabía Samuel que algo así podía llegar a excitarlo tanto?". Sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensar en eso, y sin mucho más, lanzó la primera cachetada.

-Vamos, ¡más _fuerte_!

Samuel debía estar loco, pero el chico hubiese sido un vil mentiroso si decía que no le gustaba esa faceta de su pervertido profesor.

Sin aminorar la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas, le pegó otra vez, dejándole lo que prometía ser una linda marca roja en ese precioso rostro. Samuel perdía cordura con cada golpe, y Gianni ganaba poder, y los dos estaban bien con eso.

Lo que inició como una follada terminó transformándose en algo más... íntimo. En cada golpe había algo más que un simple fetiche. Era algo que no se podía compartir, hablar siquiera, con cualquier amante. Samuel era especial, al igual que lo era Gianni.

En cierto punto el adolescente se levantó de su profesor para ir hasta donde habían quedado sus ropas. Tomó la corbata de Samuel y volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar de hacía segundos.

-Alza tus manos.-, ordenó el chico, y sin preguntar, el mayor obedeció.

Lo que pasó después puede sólo definirse como el celo entre dos bestias. Samuel susurró cosas innombrables al oído de Gianni, y este marcó al adulto con mordiscones y golpes en los lugares más recónditos. No hubo nada de inocente en todo eso. Sin embargo, no fue sólo lujuria.

La forma en que el mayor miró el adormilado rostro del adolescente decía algo de lo que ni él sabía el significado. Claro que le atraía, que le gustaba pero, ¿había algo más fuerte que simple deseo carnal?

Se quedaron dormidos al rato, sudados y llenos de sus propios fluidos corporales ya secos. No les importó.

Gianni había programado una alarma para las seis de la tarde, cosa de no pasarse y terminar llegando muy tarde a su casa. También había avisado que se iría a dar unas vueltas con sus amigos, aunque eso era mentira. Tendría más libertades que cualquier otro chico de su edad, pero eso no significaba que sus padres no lo querían en una pieza.

-Te llevo.-, insistió el profesor por segunda vez.-Si no quieres que te vean salir de mi auto te puedo dejar una cuadra antes, pero déjame asegurarme que llegaste bien.

Suspirando, el menor accedió.

Los siguientes días pasaron así. Se encontraban cerca de la escuela, iban en auto hasta el departamento, tenían sexo, y se despedían. A veces veían una película juntos, y otras comían algo antes de que Samuel llevase a Gianni a su casa. Se había convertido en su rutina, y no parecía ser algo denso para ninguno de los dos.

-Debo llevar a Flesh al veterinario. Si quieres puedo pasarte a buscar más tarde. O podemos vernos mañana si así lo prefieres.

Gianni se quedó pensando un momento. Hacía casi un mes habían comenzado esa... relación, y ver a Samuel se le estaba empezando a hacer algo adictivo. No quería desperdiciar un momento, aunque claro, eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

-Te puedo acompañar, ¿sabes? Ya te dije que Flesh pasó mi prueba de limpieza.

Todo había vuelto a estar bien. Samuel se sentía a gusto a pesar de las contras que podían llegar a tener sus elecciones de vida. Salir con un menor no era una estupidez. Debían cuidarse si no deseaban arruinar lo que en tan poco habían logrado. Pero estaba feliz. Gianni era tanto. No podía explicarlo bien, pero sí podía decir que la conexión que tenían era fuerte. No eran novios, pero tampoco podían decir que estaban solteros. Gianni le había dejado muy en claro que no le causa mucha gracia verlo coquetear con las profesoras. La verdad es, Samuel coqueteaba sin siquiera intentarlo. Samuel no necesitaba ni quería a nadie que no fuese ese enano gruñón.

Una tarde igual a tantas, pero no por eso menos divertida e intensa, Samuel estaba viendo, inspeccionando, los rasgos de Gianni. Era sin dudas un chico hermoso, pero no era eso, no. Había otra cosa. Ese rostro tenía algo.

 _/Acababan de hacer el amor. Una pálida espalda llena de sudor y marcas como de cintos tatuados estaba a su lado, prácticamente desfallecida. Con su mano tocó el comienzo del hombro, en donde notó los mordiscos que él mismo le había dejado. Era como si gotas de sangre se expandieran en un vaso de leche. El contraste era exquisito._

 _-Mocoso de mierda... Te dije que no me mordieras._

 _Río ante esa falsa molestia. Su Capitán podía verse rudo pero él sabía mejor que, al menos en la intimidad, no era así._

 _-Es sólo justo. Tú me pegaste._

 _-Tú me lo pediste.-, remarcó el hombre como si fuese algo obvio, acompañado sus palabras con un ruedo de sus ojos.-Además, te gusta._

 _-A ti también te gusta que te muerda, así que no te quejes./_

 _Horror_. De repente todo era un horror. Un _error_. ¿Era un error? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué acababa de soñar? ¿Había sido un sueño? Parecía más bien un recuerdo, pero a la vez era algo diferente, como de otra época. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Hey, Samuel, ¿qué tienes?-, preguntó el menor preocupado. No era momento para fingir desinterés, así que se tragó su orgullo y le pidió que hablase.-Samuel, por fav-

Pero todo pasó de golpe. Tenía que irse de ahí. Salió de su propia cama lo más rápido que pudo para encerrarse en el baño. Gianni no entendía nada, pero no era momento para explicaciones. Qué explicaciones iba a darle si ni él sabia con certeza qué acababa de pasar. Hacía unos segundos estaba observando una versión adulta de su alumno, sólo que ese no era su alumno en lo absoluto ¿verdad? Era un hombre con una espalda musculosa y llena de marcas y un rostro idéntico al de Gianni, pero era sólo eso... No podía...

Llevó ambas manos a su boca para ahogar el grito que con fuerza quería escapar. El suelo estaba frío, pero más helada estaba su sangre. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sólo que peor.

Samuel _conocía_ a ese hombre.

Esa tarde fue extraña para Gianni, y no se tragó la excusa que le dio su profesor. No lo había escuchado vomitar, y sabía que no había almorzado nada que pudo haberle caído mal. De todos modos no pudo sacarle la verdad, y se conformó con un "hasta mañana" un tanto reacio.

Los días siguientes fueron completamente distintos de los que el adolescente se había acostumbrado. Su profesor no lo buscaba más en los pasillos de la escuela, ni tampoco lo retenía al final de sus clases, ni mucho menos le pedía de verlo a unas cuadras para irse juntos. Era obvio que algo andaba mal, y aunque la curiosidad y la bronca lo carcomían, Samuel lo evitaba a toda costa. Era imposible hablar dos palabras con el mayor.

Eventualmente Gianni se rindió. Y eso, eso fue lo que le hizo activar algo en la cabeza de Samuel. Le pidió a través de un mensaje de texto que lo encontrase en donde siempre, y el chico fue. Estaba enojado, furioso, pero no iba a negar que extrañaba estar cerca de su profesor. Verse a diario sin poder tocarse era el peor castigo.

-Lamento lo de el otro día. No me sentía bien y no quería hacerte preocupar. Ya estoy mejor igual.

De vuelta no le creyó, pero aceptar eso era mejor que estar sin su estúpido y atractivo profesor.

Tuvieron el sexo más fuerte de todos. Casi violento. Gianni terminó con manos marcadas en su cintura y caderas, y Samuel tenía su pecho cubierto de chupones y rasguños.

El acto siguiente se repitió. El mirar al chico quedarse dormido era una especie de premio que no quería perderse. Le resultaba gracioso ver cómo, a pesar de estar a punto de despedirse del mundo de los despiertos, el ceño seguía teniéndolo fruncido. Llevó su dedo índice y medio para acariciar el lugar. Era tan familiar ya. Era tan marca registrada suya. Era tan Gianni. Tan...

- _Levi_.

Los párpados que yacían cerrados se abrieron de par en par exponiendo disgusto inmediato. El chico estaba entre atónito y confundido.

-¿ _Cómo_ me llamaste?

 _-x-_

 **Antes que nada, se suponía que iba a actualizar hace dos días pero quien me prestó su notebook se la tuvo que llevar. En resumen, estoy pasando los capítulos a mi celular y subiéndolos desde acá y por eso tardo. Por algún motivo el Word de este aparato de mierda no respeta la separación de párrafos ni las palabras en itálica y eso me queda volver a hacerlo manualmente desde FF y es una PAJA. Pero bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. Escuchen las canciones que son tan lindas que duele. La del primer capítulo se llama Bloom y es de The Paper Kites, y esta se llama Keep On Loving You y es de Cigarettes After Sex. Escuchen y disfruten.**


	3. Cry Baby

**Cry baby**

 _I think I talk too much (Creo que hablo por demás)_

 _I need to listen, baby (Necesito escuchar, bebé)_

 _I need to listen, baby (Necesito escuchar, bebé)_

 _I need to listen good (Necesito escuchar bien)_

 _I think I try too hard (Creo que intento demasiado)_

 _How I look, what I do, what I'm sayin' (Cómo me veo, qué hago, qué es lo que estoy haciendo)_

 _I spend too much time explainin' myself (Paso mucho tiempo explicando yo mismo)_

 _I hope there's some time to change it (Espero que haya algo de tiempo para cambiarlo)_

 _I can taste it, my heart's breakin', please don't say (Puedo saborearlo, mi corazón se está rompiendo, por favor no lo digas)_

 _That you know, when you know (Eso que sabes, cuando lo sabes)_

 _I can't take it, I'm impatient, tell me baby (No puedo afrontarlo, estoy impaciente, dime, bebé)_

 _Now I know, you should go (Ahora sé, tú debes marcharte)_

 _I know I'll fall in love with you, baby (Sé que me enamoraré de ti, bebé)_

 _And that's not what I wanna do (Y eso no es lo que quiero hacer)_

 _I hope you won't ever lie to me (Espero que nunca vayas a mentirme)_

 _And if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby (Y si lo haces, sé que no seré un llorón por ti)_

 _I think I worry a lot (Creo que me preocupo mucho)_

 _I need to take it easy (Necesito relajarme)_

 _I got this anxious feeling (Tengo este sentimiento de ansiedad)_

 _But it goes away for a minute (Pero desaparece por un minuto)_

 _When I'm with you breathing (Cuando estoy contigo respirando)_

 _I can taste it, my heart's breakin', please don't say (Puedo saborearlo, mi corazón de está rompiendo, por favor no lo digas)_

 _That you know, when you know (Eso que sabes, cua do lo sabes)_

 _I can't take it, I'm impatient, tell me baby (No puedo afrontarlo, estoy impaciente, dime, bebé)_

 _Now I know, you should go (Ahora sé, tú debes irte)_

 _I know I'll fall in love with you, baby (Sé que me enamoraré de ti, bebé)_

 _And that's not what I wanna do (Y eso no es lo que quiero hacer)_

 _I hope you won't ever lie to me (Espero que nunca me mientas)_

 _And if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby (Y si lo haces, no seré un llorón por ti)_

 _The Sun's coming out but I'm feeling colder (El sol está saliendo pero me siento frío)_

 _I can't wait 'til the drought is over (No puedo esperar a que la lluvia se termine)_

 _-x-_

El sentimiento que Samuel vio en esos ojos podía ser descrito como pura ira. Había metido la pata, y eso que trató, que se contuvo, que se cosió la boca en varias ocasiones. Fue más fuerte el momento, sin embargo. Pero ya era tarde, Gianni... él... ¿recordaría?

- _Gianni_ , no quise-

El chico se levantó quitándose de encima la única sábana que lo cubría. Había apuro en sus movimientos, y Samuel no sabía qué hacer. Así que no hizo nada. Esperó a que el otro hablase.

Eso no ocurrió hasta que se puso hasta la última prenda.

-No sé quién sea ese tal Levi ni por qué me llamaste así, pero lo que menos necesito es escucharte llamarme por el nombre de alguien más.

-¿Alguien... más?-, ¿Gianni... no recordaba? Claro que no recordaba.

-Me imagino que por lo bueno que estás debes follarte docenas de personas, pero al menos trata de no confundir mi nombre cuando estés conmigo.

Y eso lo dijo en un tono serio pero sereno, lo cual fue de lo peor, ya que el mayor sabía que nada bueno vendría, y un portazo después lo terminó confirmando.

Gianni se había ido como si nada, sin darle la oportunidad de una explicación aunque, ¿ayudaría esa explicación? ¿Acaso no era mejor dejar que Gianni creyese que Samuel se había confundido de sujeto? Suspirando, agotado mentalmente, el señor Ferris continuó con su día.

Preparó una pobre excusa por cena y comió con menos ganas de las que cocinó. No estaba de ánimos, pues pensar que de ahora en más Gianni se sentiría libre de estar con cuanto sujeto quisiese le revolvía el estómago. No quería imaginarse al adolescente en brazos de otra persona, pero tampoco podía explicarle qué estaba pasando. Eso implicaría muchas cosas, traería muchos recuerdos, _horribles_ recuerdos, y Samuel no quería asustar al chico así. Lo único que quedaba era esperar por lo mejor. Por eso cuando su celular sonó, corrió para atender, sin siquiera chequear quién era el emisor.

-Gianni.-, las ansias le jugaron en contra, y tuvo que explicarle a su madre que "Gianni" era el nombre de un amigo que acababa de llamarlo y que por eso se confundió. _Mentiras_.-Lo siento. Mañana no puedo, ma, tengo mucho trabajo. Mejor lo dejamos para la semana que viene.

Samuel zafó de una cena en familia. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y si sus padres iban, lo verían cabizbajo y no definitivamente quería eso. Pasó el resto de la noche corrigiendo tareas de sus alumnos, y hasta ver el nombre de Gianni escrito le causó malestar. ¿Cómo iba a afrontarlo por la mañana?

Se fue a dormir deseando volver el tiempo atrás, y aunque pegar un ojo se le hizo difícil, logró conciliar el sueño. No obstante le duró poco, puesto que a las horas escuchó su timbre sonar. Bajó sin atender el portero, pues no paraban de tocar y, evidentemente, fuese quien fuese que tocaba, no parecía estar en sus cabales. Nadie llamaba a la puerta de otra persona a las dos de la madrugada sin motivo aparente.

Vio la pequeña figura de Gianni pegada a los timbres, se lo notaba un tanto desquiciado, y sin preguntarse qué podía llegar a estar haciendo ahí a esa hora, le abrió.

- _Eren_.

La sangre se le heló. Cualquier cosa que planeaba decirle murió en su garganta al escuchar ese nombre salir de la boca de su alumno.

-Tu nombre... solía ser Eren. Y mi nombre solía ser Levi. Tú-

Samuel no pudo contenerse. Abrazo al adolescente hasta tenerlo presionado a su pecho. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Gianni estaba temblando, hasta que vio su rostro y se percató del rastro de lágrimas que atravesaban sus mejillas. Gianni había estado llorando, y todo por su falta de control. Por su culpa.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?-, preguntó el chico con la voz algo entrecortada, y aunque el mayor no sabía si eso era lo que correspondía, no titubeó al hacerlo pasar.

Le preparó té y después lo llevó hasta su cuarto en donde se quedó dormido enseguida. Samuel no sabía cómo seguir de ahí en adelante, así que eventualmente se le unió, y para cuando se hicieron las cinco de la mañana fue que pudo por fin cerrar los ojos.

La alarma sonó una hora después despertando a ambos. Samuel preparó algo de desayuno y sorpresivamente Gianni no se rehusó a comerlo. Desayunaron en silencio, como digiriendo todo lo ocurrido. Nadie hizo preguntas, todo era demasiado raro, y aunque Samuel había pasado por lo mismo hacía unas semanas atrás, respetó las elecciones de su alumno. Al rato oyó su celular sonar y lo vio atender algo preocupado.

-Uh, sí, salí temprano hoy. Siento no haber avisado. Ya estoy yendo a clases.

Samuel se golpeó mentalmente. Gianni se había escapado de su casa a la madrugada sin avisar que salía. Debió haber sido más adulto y regresarlo con sus padres, pero en el momento no estaba seguro de qué era lo correcto. Y, también, su lado más egoísta quiso quedarse con el chico.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a la escuela hoy?

Su día pasó extrañamente normal. Gianni acababa de recordar su vida pasada y Samuel lo vio sentarse y tomar notas como si nada. Se dijo que tal vez sería la forma de reaccionar del chico. No iba a presionarlo ni nada, así que optó por esperar. En algún momento _algo_ tenía que pasar.

Y algo pasó. No volvieron a hablar del tema, no, pero sí se aventuraron a otras cosas. Bueno, Samuel fue quien actuó. Había prometido no hacer nada, pero todo era demasiado bueno y estaba servido en bandeja como para dejar la oportunidad pasar. Se había reencontrado con el hombre que había sido el amor de su vida en su vida pasada, ¿cómo obviar algo así? Simplemente no podía.

Se siguieron viendo. A veces hasta salían a pasear. Trataban de evadir los lugares públicos, y siempre que podía, Samuel le robaba algún que otro beso a Gianni y este se dejaba. Su relación era eso: sexo, secretos, siestas entrelazados. Samuel se había atrevido a sacarse fotos juntos, y una noche hasta le confesó que lo amaba. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, todo lo demás era perfecto. _Demasiado_ perfecto.

Samuel notó que algo raro estaba pasando cuando Gianni empezó a poner excusas a la hora de verse, pero quiso hacer ojos ciegos y se repitió que era producto de su imaginación. Gianni no podía estar saliendo con Luca. Gianni estaba saliendo con _él_. Gianni era demasiado atractivo e interesante, era lógico que inventasen romances inexistentes que lo involucraran. Pero los chismes eran fuertes, y los toqueteos eran obvios.

Cuando Samuel decidió por fin abrir los ojos fue que actuó. Sería mayor que Gianni, estarían en una relación secreta, no sería su dueño, pero eso no significaba que el chico podía jugar con él a gusto y placer. Samuel estaba harto de ver cómo Luca coqueteaba con Gianni sin pudor alguno, y lo peor de todo es que la cosa era recíproca. Así que mandó un mensaje.

 **"Quiero que hablemos. En media hora voy a estar esperándote en el Mc Donald's de la otra cuadra."**

Era la una y ya estaban saliendo todos de la escuela. Quince minutos más y Gianni debía llegar. Cuando pasaron treinta y no sólo no aparecía sino que no había respuesta alguna a su mensaje siquiera, fue que Samuel supuso que jamás se aparecería. Se estaba levantando cuando vio al adolescente entrar por una de las puertas de vidrio. Su estómago empezó a jugarle en contra, él se sentía el adolescente en ese momento.

-¿Qué querías?

Hacía unas semanas atrás ese tono no existía. Gianni habría sido reservado, pero Samuel podía detectar la felicidad en el chico cada vez que se veían. Ahora... ahora eso era lo que no existía.

-Quiero que me hables, Gianni. Si estás confundido o-

Vio a su alumno levantarse y salir del lugar sin poder terminar su primera oración. El corazón le empezaba a doler, y todo el enojo que sintió en un principio se transformó en tristeza. En dolor.

Por instinto lo siguió. Una cuadra más adelante lo tomó del brazo sin verdadera fuerza, ganándose una reacción llena de furia del más chico.

-¡Entiende que no quiero estar más contigo, Samuel!

No podía estar pasando. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ese tal Luca ni siquiera era apuesto. ¿Valía la pena sacrificar todo un pasado por un mocoso con quien compartía tan sólo la edad? Con Samuel tenía una conexión que cualquiera envidiaría. Habían sido amantes en sus vidas pasadas, y si bien hubieron cambios, volvieron a encontrarse. ¿Es que Gianni... _Levi_... no podía ver eso?

-Samuel, escucha. Que hayamos sido amantes en una vida pasada no quiere decir que deba sentirme atado a ti en esta.

Ahí se dio cuenta. Gianni era chico. Le estaba robando su tiempo, su libertad. No tenía derecho, sin importar cuánto hayan vivido juntos, debía dejarlo ir.

Decidido y tragando el nudo en su garganta asintió. Retuvo las lágrimas y pidió perdón. Gianni tenía once años menos que él. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Lo siento _tanto_ , Gianni. No voy a molestarte más, te lo prometo.-, nunca debió seducir al chico en primer lugar. Fue un juego peligroso desde un principio.

Samuel vio a Gianni pegar media vuelta e irse sin vacilar, y fue esa su señal para marcharse también. Iba a ser fuerte. No iba a entrometerse más en la vida del menor y tampoco iba a dejar que eso le afectase. Era un adulto, él era el adulto, tenía, _debía_ ser fuerte.

Llegó a su auto como pudo, y una vez adentro, hundió su cabeza en el manubrio y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

Creyó entonces que todo era una mentira, que el amor era una mentira, una propaganda barata que vendían por plena conveniencia.

El amor de su vida, de _sus vidas_ , no sentía ese lazo.

 _-x-_

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que vaya gustando esta cosa. El Ereri es vida pero me encanta cagarla cada tanto, así que si quieren seguir sufriendo, pues sigan leyendo.**

 **Gracias en especial a quienes me escriben reviews amenazándome xD. Fuera de broma, significa mucho que mi escribir les guste de tal modo que quieran joderme la vida en el caso de no continuar la historia, así que, Luna de Acero, gracias y sentite tocada.**


	4. Afraid

**Nota: Este capítulo lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Levi. Odio cambiar POV's pero era necesario, mehehm.**

 **Afraid.**

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place (Cuando despierto tengo miedo de que alguien más tome mi lugar)_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place (Cuando me despierto tengo miedo de que alguien más tome mi lugar._

 _Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy (Paga ese dinero, finge esa idiotez, me duele el estómago)_

 _On the fence, all the time (En la cerca, todo el tiempo)_

 _Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny (Basura pagada, cariño, rostro soleado, no es tan gracioso)_

 _All my friends always lie to me (Todos mis amigos siempre me mienten)_

 _I know they're thinking (Sé qué están pensando)_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway (Eres muy malo, no me gustas, jódete de todos modos)_

 _You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs (Me haces querer gritar al tope de mis pulmones)_

 _It hurts but I won't fight you (Duele pero no voy a pelearte)_

 _You suck anyway (Apestas, de todos modos)_

 _You make me wanna die, right when I (Haces que quiera morir, exactamente cuando)_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place (Cuando despierto tengo miedo, de que alguien tome mi lugar)_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me (Cuando me despierto tengo miedo, alguien más podría terminar siendo yo)_

 _Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons (Sigue soñando, no dejes de respirar, lucha contra esos demonios)_

 _Sell your soul, not your whole self (Vende tu alma, no todo tu ser)_

 _If they see it when you're sleeping, make them leave it (Si ellos lo ven cuando duermes, haz que se vayan)_

 _And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so (Y yo ni puedo ver si siguen ahí)_

 _Being me can only mean (Ser yo puede sólo significar)_

 _Feeling scared to breathe (Sentirse asustado de respirar)_

 _If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything (Si me dejas entonces estaré asustado de todo)_

 _That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, let me face this, (Eso me hace ansioso, me da paciencia, me calma, deja que afronte esto)_

 _Let me sleep, (Déjame dormir)_

 _And when I wake up (Y cuando despierte)_

 _let me be (Déjame ser)_

 **-x-**

Ir a clases los días consecutivos a su discusión con Samuel no fueron exactamente llevaderos. Sí, el mayor había prometido no molestarlo más, pero, y si bien cumplió con eso, su sola mirada perdida le causaba malestar al adolescente.

No era tan descorazonado como aparentaba, pero eso quería, aparentar serlo. Recordar no se le había hecho grato. Los recuerdos, todos y en cada uno... Samuel... Eren, aparecía en cada uno de ellos. Había muchas cosas que Samuel no sabía. Que _Eren_ no sabía, y era mejor no revivirlas. Y tal vez Gianni estaba siendo egoísta, pero ¿arriesgarse a padecer lo mismo? No. No quería. No lo soportaría.

No importaba si eso significaba la ruptura entre algo más que dos simples amantes. Las pesadillas eran más fuertes que su realidad, y lo peor de todo es que en algún momento fueron reales. Eran memorias, y todas estaban escritas con sangre.

No había sido siempre así. Desde chico que tenía sueños raros, ¿pero esto? Gianni no soportaba ver a Eren morir una y otra vez. El sentimiento de culpa era grotesco, y en esta vida el adolescente no era tan fuerte.

 _/Eren había decidido conservar la llave a pesar de habérsele vuelto inútil. Era un adorno, un simple y odioso memorándum del secreto que su padre le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo._

 _Algo en todo eso no había salido bien y, de alguna manera, esa llave escondía algo más que una fotografía._

 _Su existencia. El por qué de ella._

 _Los tres estaban corriendo. Los_ _ **cuatro**_ _._

 _Armin corrió a su lado, Levi tratando de mirar a Eren convertido y alternar la vista con el pavimento. Era imposible, pero a la vez era inevitable no girar la cabeza. No podía huir de él. Titán o no, seguía siendo Eren,_ _ **su**_ _Eren._

 _-¡Capitán!-, Mikasa, incluso. Levi quería reír por dentro.-¡Capitán, no se detenga!_

 _¿Y rendirse? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿A cambio de una vida sin Eren? Había perdido a Erwin ya, su pilar, su modelo a seguir, su confianza reencarnada en hombre. No iba a permitirse perder a Eren también._

 _-¡¿Capitán Levi?!_

 _Ser asfixiado por esa mano gigantesca prometía una muerte rápida, y claro que no quería eso, pero algo debía hacer. Tenía que intentar hacer entrar a Eren en razón._

 _Verdes y monstruosos ojos se vieron paralizados. Algo le había hecho click. Levi sabía que Eren no podía simplemente asesinar a sangre fría a quien tanto admiraba, a quien tanto amaba. Levi, al fin de cuentas, tenía razón. Su corazonada no había sido inexacta._

 _Cayó golpeándose apenas parte de su espalda y raspándose sus manos. Eren había recobrado la consciencia soltándolo así abruptamente._

 _Y de pronto, lo despojó de sus espadas._

 _Levi vio algo diferente en ese rostro. Había tristeza y furia, pero más que nada había culpa._

 _Con una firme y elaborada maniobra, como si hubiese practicado previamente, Eren llevó las espadas hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, cayendo desplomado ni bien finalizó el corte._

 _-¡Eren!/_

Despertar de esa pesadilla se había vuelto una rutina, y Gianni se repitió que no tener más nada que ver con Samuel Ferris iba a cambiar eso.

Se equivocó.

Gianni no supo qué era peor, si lidiar con los recordatorios que no cesaban, o ver al causante de todos sus males sufrir por su culpa, por su supuesto desprecio.

El adolescente moría de ganas por estar con Samuel, por estar con Eren, pero no era fácil. Samuel no era quien tenía que cargar con esas imágenes, no era él quien tenía que ver al otro morir delante suyo. Se repitió que todo pasaría con el tiempo, que ambos se olvidarían de lo pasado, y que tanto el señor Ferris como él podían seguir caminos separados libres de angustia.

Entonces dejó que el tiempo pasara. Trató de no contar los días que faltaban para acabar las clases, pero no veía la hora de dejar de verlo. La tentación era demasiada.

Las cosas cambiaron su rumbo cuando Samuel faltó a una de sus clases. Habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando el director se apareció diciendo que el señor Ferris no había avisado pero que evidentemente tampoco aparecería.

Cualquiera puede quedar atascado en el tránsito, dijeron. Cualquiera puede haberse olvidado de cargar su celular. Cualquiera puede quedarse dormido tras una mala noche.

Cualquiera menos Samuel, pensó Gianni.

Lo dejó pasar, pero cuando al día siguiente pasó lo mismo, la preocupación era demasiado evidente como para negarla.

Nadie sabía nada. Lo llamaron a su celular, a su casa, y nada. Nadie tenía el número de sus padres, así que mucho no podían hacer tampoco. Fue ahí cuando Gianni hizo su orgullo y su egoísmo a un lado y decidió llamarlo.

Después de más de diez mensajes, veinte llamadas enviadas al buzón de voz, y el timbre de fin de clases, el adolescente no dudó.

-¿Vienes a casa?-, preguntó Luca. Era normal ya para los chicos. Hasta tenían el título de novios.

-No. Tengo algo que hacer.-, fue la cortante y vaga respuesta de Gianni. Luca sabía mejor que insistir no lo llevaría a ningún lado, así que se limitó a asentir y pegar media vuelta.

Fue hasta el lugar donde había ido ya en varias ocasiones y por diferentes motivos. Tocó el portero eléctrico pero nadie respondió, entonces esperó a que alguien entrase o saliese para poder tomar oportunidad. Una vez adentro del edificio y en frente de esa puerta, Gianni golpeó hasta el cansancio.

Nadie salió de allí, y debido al escándalo que estaba causando, un vecino se asomó desde su puerta para ver qué ocurría. El chico le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba el joven que vivía en ese departamento, y el hombre le dijo que lo había visto irse con unas maletas el día anterior.

Samuel había cumplido con su deseo de no saber más nada de él. Debía estar feliz, ya que eso quería, pero no pudo más que sentir angustia.

A la semana el director anunció entre los alumnos la renuncia formal del señor Ferris. Comentó también que decía lamentar no poder acabar el año con ellos, pero que sus padres habían tenido un accidente y que había tenido que salir de inmediato. Aclaró que las cosas no eran extremadamente graves, pero que su partida era definitivamente. La clase anduvo cabizbaja, pues Samuel era alguien que todos habían aprendido a apreciar. Gianni no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque una gran parte suya se alegró de saber que Samuel estaba bien.

Los días pasaron hasta alcanzar Navidad y el decimosexto cumpleaños de Gianni. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas que el adolescente no estuviese más con Luca, puesto que esa relación era algo que él mismo había armado para alejar a Samuel.

Fue antes de que acabase el día que Gianni recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido. En él sólo decía "feliz cumpleaños", pero algo le dijo que debía saber más acerca del origen de ese emisor. Así que respondió.

 **"Gracias. Quién eres?"**

Esperó media hora pero no hubo suerte alguna. Entonces llamó.

Atendieron, pero sólo se escuchó una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Hola?-, insistió el chico, ya algo molesto ante tanta incertidumbre.- _¿Eren?_

Cortaron de inmediato, y el improperio que le siguió fue tan sólo opacado por el ruido del celular siendo estrellado contra la pared.


	5. Chandelier

_Chandelier._

 _Party girls don't get hurt (Las chicas fiesteras no se lastiman)_

 _Can't feel anything, when will I learn (No sienten nada, ¿cuándo aprenderé?)_

 _I push it down, push it down (Lo empujo, lo empujo)_

 _I'm the one "for a good time call" (Soy esa a la que llamas para "pasar un buen rato")_

 _Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell (Teléfonos que explotan, timbres en mi puerta)_

 _I feel the love, feel the love (Siento el amor, siento el amor)_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink (1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bebe)_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink (1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bebe)_

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink (1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bebe)_

 _Throw 'em back, till I lose count (Trágalos hasta perder la cuenta)_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier (Voy a columpiarme sobre el candelabro, sobre el candelabro)_

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist (Voy a vivir como si el mañana no existiera)_

 _Like it doesn't exist (Como si no existiera)_

 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry (Voy a volar como un pájaro durante la no he, sintiendo mis lágrimas hasta que se sequen)_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier (Voy a columpiarme sobre el candelabro, sobre el candelabro)_

 _But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes (Pero me aferro a la vida, no miraré abajo, no abriré mis ojos)_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Mantendré mi vaso lleno hasta la luz de la mañana, porque sólo aguantaré esta noche)_

 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes (Ayúdame, me aferro a la vida, no miraré hacia abajo, no abriré mis ojos)_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Mantendré mi vaso lleno hasta la luz de la mañana, porque sólo aguantaré esta noche)_

 _On for tonight (Sólo esta noche)_

 _Sun is up, I'm a mess (El sol, soy un desastre)_

 _Gotta get out now, gotta run from this (Me tengo que ir ahora, te go que correr de esto)_

 _Here comes the shame, here comes the shame (Aquí viene la vergüenza, aquí viene la vergüenza)_

 _On for tonight (Sólo por esta noche)_

 _'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Porque sólo me sostendré por esta noche)_

 _Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh, sólo me sostendré por esta noche)_

 _On for tonight (Por esta noche)_

 _On for tonight (Por esta noche)_

 _-x-_

 _Idiota_ , pensó Samuel. Que sus emociones controlasen sus dedos hasta llegar al punto de marcar el número de Gianni había sido el límite. No podía pretender que haberse alejado no le afectaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte por el azabache.

Buscó con sus ojos la pequeña bolsa y ni bien la divisó la atrajo a sí con gran velocidad. Ese era su escape. Sentir esa sensación de fuego eliminar hasta el último vello de su nariz le hacía doler, pero era el único refugio, lo único que lo calmaba.

-Sales en cinco, Eren.-, dijo una voz femenina a la que Samuel nunca se tomó el tiempo de adjudicarle un nombre.

Limpiándose los restos de polvo blanco asintió, acomodándose sin muchas ganas su atuendo con motivos navideños. Se miró en el espejo de lo que se suponía era su camerino pensando en qué estarían haciendo sus padres de momento. Recordó las mentiras infinitas. "Me tengo que mudar de ciudad porque me salió un mejor trabajo en una escuela más grande". "Mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico". Extrañaba a Flesh, haberlo dejado con ellos era bueno para el animal, pero definitivamente no para Samuel. Ahora sí que no tenía a nadie que lo contuviera.

Escuchó desde el camerino al presentador llamarlo por su nombre falso, aunque tan falso no era ya que ese nombre había sido suyo alguna vez. Samuel se acomodó la corbata verde y se bajó un poco la tanga roja para mostrarle a los clientes lo que podían llegar a tener por unos cuántos dólares extra. Salió caminando con toda la sensualidad que pudo reunir hasta que llegó al centro del escenario, justo donde estaba el pole dance.

Esperó a que la música ambiente cambiase a algo más sensual, y en cuanto lo hizo Samuel se dispuso a proceder con los movimientos que uno de los bailarines le había enseñado hacía algún tiempo atrás. Conocía la canción y sabía cómo desplazarse para atraer la atención hasta del último par de ojos. Samuel aprendió rápido, y por eso es que ya tenía unos cuántos clientes VIP, mujeres y hombres, jóvenes y algunos ya veteranos, y el castaño le decía que sí a todos y cada uno de ellos. Era pobre la manera que había elegido para olvidar a Gianni, a _Levi_ , pero ayudaba bastante.

Claro que tenía su lado contradictorio, pues una de las paredes de su camerino estaba plagada de fotos del azabache. Era su debilidad, después de todo. Pero su debilidad no quería saber nada con él, y Samuel se odiaba por haber sido él quien lo hizo recordar el pasado. Por suerte Gianni parecía haberlo superado rápidamente, y por lo que sabía desde su partida, estaba saliendo con un chico de su edad. Tal vez Samuel envidiaba a Luca, pero a la vez prefería que las cosas fuesen así. Como debían ser, y no forzadas.

Finalizado el show y con unos cuántos dólares de propina mal acomodados en su tanga Samuel regresó al camerino. Debía apurarse puesto que Sabrina, una mujer mayor que había hecho de Eren su pequeña mascota, estaba esperándolo para llevárselo a su casa como tantas veces ya había hecho.

Samuel ya no sentía nada. Ni asco, ni vergüenza, nada. Sólo ansiaba el momento de la paga. El sexo y las fiestas eran por lo que tenía que pasar para llegar al dinero y a las drogas, y ya ni le molestaba. Ese era su trabajo, y nadie lo había forzado a hacerlo.

Cuando estaba con otra persona, ambos desnudos, para estimularse Samuel pensaba en su Capitán. No en Gianni, sino en Levi, en ese hombre que lo había vuelto loco de más de una manera. Selina, una de las bailarinas, no entendía cómo es que Eren no necesitaba viagra. Con los pensamientos y los recuerdos le bastaba, y cuando estaba en un caso extremo, en un caso de extrema repulsión, recurría a una dosis mayor de lo que sea que tuviera a mano.

Después de la primera vez que tuvo que entregarse totalmente a un completo extraño fue que Samuel aprendió. El dolor y el asco eran fuertes, y vaya que fue desagradable tener que pretender que le gustó cómo ese viejo gordo se le restregaba por encima, y la única manera de hacer esas sensaciones a un lado era no entendiendo nada, estando ausente en alma. Tuvo que faltar por unos días al club hasta que su ano dejó de sangrar y se repusiera, pero las cosas estaban bien con Rick, el dueño, ya que una mamada después todo volvió a la normalidad y a Samuel no se le descontó nada.

Había algo que Samuel toleraba todavía menos que las noches con extraños, y eso era el olor que parecía nunca irse de su cuerpo. Cada fluido ajeno se estancaba en su piel como un vil recordatorio de lo que era: un sucio prostituto por elección propia.

Todo eso se había convertido en su rutina, y ya la llevaba bien. Navidad no la pasó con sus padres, sino con una botella de vodka y algunas pastillas que había conseguido gracias a su inexistente reflejo del vomito.

Una mañana debido a la resaca Samuel no pudo ni levantarse del dolor de cabeza, y vio cómo Claudia, una puta drogadicta que vivía en la misma pensión que él, le quitaba hasta la última bolsa de cocaína que tenía. A los días apareció con algunos moretones pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que le debía dinero a una banda de gangsters y como no tenía suficiente tuvo que tomar prestadas algunas cosas.

Samuel no le creyó cuando Claudia dijo que se las devolvería, así que se conformó con la heroína que la mujer le compartió.

Bajar el alcohol con drogas y las drogas con más alcohol eras cócteles que Samuel sabía que lo exterminarían eventualmente. Pero ese era el punto, terminar con todo de una vez. No iba a cortarse las venas o ahorcarse con una soga llena de moho, no, eso sería fácil y rápido, y Samuel necesitaba un castigo, y el castigo era pasar por todas las peores mierdas posibles.

Cuando le costó respirar debido a las hemorragias nasales fue que Samuel creyó que se le acercaba su hora. Claro que eso no pasó, ya que Rick le ordenó dejar la cocaína si quería seguir trabajando para él. Samuel aceptó, pero lo único que cambió fue el método y la sustancia. De todos modos la heroína hacía un mayor efecto y tardaba menos en dejarlo en un estado de euforia.

Samuel se estaba destruyendo rápidamente, y a la vez deseaba que esa no fuera su vida. Deseaba ayuda que sabía jamás iría a pedir. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y ver, aunque sea desde lejos y sin intercambiar palabras fuera de lugar, el rostro que lo estaba acercando a su fin. Deseaba, _necesitaba_ , a Levi.


	6. Faded

Faded.

 _You were the shadow to my light (Tú fuiste la somber de mi luz)  
Did you feel us? (¿Nos sentiste?)  
Another star (Otra Estrella)  
You fade away (Te desvaneces)  
Afraid our aim is out of sight (Temo que nuestro objetivo esté fuera de la mira)  
Wanna see us (Quiero vernos)  
Alight (Posar)_

 _Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
Was it all in my fantasy? (¿Estuvo todo en mi fantasia?)  
Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
Were you only imaginary? (¿Eras tan sólo imaginario?)_

 _Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
Atlantis (Atlantis)  
Under the sea (Debajo del mar)  
Under the sea (Debajo del mar)  
Where are you now? (¿Dónde estás ahora?)  
_ _Another dream (Otro sueño)  
The monster's running wild inside of me (El mosntruo corre salvajemente dentro de mí)  
I'm faded (Estoy desvanecido)  
I'm faded (Estoy desvanecido)  
So lost, I'm faded (Tan perdido, estoy desvanecido)  
I'm faded(Estoy desvanecido)  
So lost, I'm faded (Tan perdido, estoy desvanecido)_

-x-

Gianni se despertó algo aturdido, los rayos del sol no siendo para nada nobles con sus ojos. Después de luchar para sentarse en la cama miró la hora en su celular y se quejó en voz alta. _Tarde_ , y aunque era sábado y no tenía mucho para hacer, odiaba haber desperdiciado horas de la mañana durmiendo.

Gruñó cuando prestó más atención al otro lado de la cama. Jeremy estaba ahí, y si bien recordaba que él mismo fue quien le dijo que pasase la noche; bueno... se estaba empezando a arrepentir.

Acercó su mano sin mucha ceremonia, tocando el desfallecido cuerpo del chico, rozando en el trayecto algunos de sus cabellos dorados.

-¿Mh?-, Este murmuró abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con un Gianni algo fastidiado.-Ah, buen día.

El azabache trató de contener la mueca llena de desprecio, pero el pelo de Jeremy estaba revuelto y no de una manera sexy, sin mencionar que su mal aliento lo podía oler desde su lugar. No había nada de adorable en despertar con el sujeto.

Gianni se levantó por completo, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad. Agarró una camisa y unos bóxers limpios y volvió a mirar al Jeremy.-Me voy a bañar. Quiero que te largues para cuando termine.

Las facciones de Jeremy se fruncieron. Ya conocía a Gianni, habían estado "saliendo" por unos cuántos meses, y siempre era lo mismo. Se revolcaban, y se despedían; en eso consistía su relación. Si tenía suerte y Gianni estaba de buen humor -o lo suficientemente ebrio-, este lo dejaba quedarse en su departamento. De igual modo la mañana siempre llegaba, y el resultado no cambiaba en absoluto. Rechazo tras rechazo. Jeremy había alcanzado su límite.

-No seas así, bebé.

A Gianni le estaba empezando a latir cada vez más fuerte su vena frontal.-Te voy a echar a patadas en el culo si no te vas. Y no me digas "bebé". Te dije que odio que me llames así.

El rubio se levantó de mala gana, ya acostumbrado a la bocaza del azabache. Cinco meses y contando, y todos tirados a la basura. No iba a haber progreso alguno, eso era un hecho bastante obvio.

-¿Sabes qué?, está bien.-Respondió alzando el tono de voz, apurándose para colocarse hasta la última prenda.-Me voy. Me voy y no pienso volver. Me tienes cansado. No tengo por qué soportar tu mal humor. No es mi culpa que no puedas superar a tu puto ex novio.

A Gianni se le inyectaron los ojos. Fue una suerte que dijera eso último estando ya del otro lado de la puerta. Si había algo que hacía enfurecer al chico, eso era hablar de Samuel. La sola mención de su nombre le molestaba. Jeremy no conocía a Samuel, pero en una noche de ebriedad descontrolada Gianni habló de más, compartiendo algo de la relación que había tenido con su ex profesor.

-¡Pendejo de mierda!

Se olvidó momentáneamente de su baño, tirándose en su cama sin delicadeza alguna. Decidió que remolonearía un poco más. A la mierda las actividades diurnas. A la mierda Jeremy. A la mierda _Samuel_.

-x-

Gianni era todo un profesional olvidando los rostros de los chicos con los que solía salir, y Jeremy no era nada especial, y claro que no le costaría trabajo alguno aprender a estar solo de nuevo. Lo malo era que iba a seguir viéndolo ya que ambos tenían clases juntos en la uni, y si bien le era indiferente compartir tiempo cerca de Jeremy, sabía que iba a ser incómodo en cierto punto. No porque se pondría melancólico, sino porque tendría que lidiar con su presencia a diario. Gianni tan sólo rogaba que este lo superase pronto, y así evitar escenas no deseadas en su lugar de estudio.

Estaban Rick y Donald, también. Ninguno había salido con Gianni, y tal vez por eso es que su amistad duraba. Hacía casi un año se conocían, pero ya se sabía cierta confianza como para tratarlos de amigos.

Donald, el rubio con ojos prácticamente negros, fue quien se encargó de juntar a Jeremy con Gianni, generándole a este último una distracción, aunque sea momentánea. Dos años y medio habían pasado de la última vez que Gianni vio esas gemas verdes, y recién con el estúpido de Jeremy fue que decidió dejar en el pasado algunos de sus recuerdos. Las pesadillas habían cesado, pero la incertidumbre de no saber dónde se encontraba Samuel le seguía jodiendo.

Rick era más como Gianni. Un semblante serio y con una personalidad abrasiva que lo hacía pasar por antipático fueron motivos suficientes para generar interés en el adolescente. Se conocieron en una de sus clases, y a la hora de formar dúos para un proyecto, el querer hacer equipo juntos fue un deseo mutuo. Desde entonces se soportan más que bien. Afortunadamente Donald, aunque carismático y lleno de energía, supo encajar en el dúo.

-x-

-Tendrías que coger más por coger. Sin tanto noviazgo en el medio, Gianni.-, comentó el rubio ganándose un gruñido antiestético por parte de Rick, quien era mucho más reservado en cuanto al tema.-Cuando te hice gancho con Jeremy fue para que salieras algunas veces, no para que planearan una boda.

Gianni rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que Donald se entrometía en su vida amorosa, y tampoco iba a ser la última. Y por eso es que jamás les mencionó a Samuel.-¿Y si lo que quiero es estar de novio?-, no era cierto. Bueno, sí que quería estar de novio, pero no con cualquiera, al menos. Había alguien con quien no le molestaría formalizar, pero esa opción era inexistente ya. Ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar quien lo siga distrayendo. Alguien que lo haga olvidar.-No me interesa cogerme tipos que ni sé si se lavan la verga.

Donald rio fuerte, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de burlarse de su amigo y llamarlo "trastornado de la limpieza" varias veces, habló en serio.

-En un mes es tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias por la información, Sherlock.

El rubio ignoró el sarcasmo, siempre lo hacía en orden de mantener una conversación exitosa con su amigo.-Conseguí entradas para un lugar que te va a dar vuelta la cabeza. Es casi imposible encontrar cupo, pero gracias a un contacto que trabaja ahí, yo pude.

Gianni no estaba nada entusiasmado.

-¿Vas a llevarme a Disney?-, el sarcasmo seguía, Donald pudo notar.

-¡Es una sorpresa! Y es _mejor_ que Disney.

El tema quedó ahí. A Gianni poco le interesaban las sorpresas que Donald podría proporcionarle, y Donald quería evitar hablar de más y arruinar un perfecto regalo.

Las semanas pasaron; lentas, aburridas. En ese tiempo Gianni folló con cuanto sujeto se le cruzase por el camino. Tuvo problemas por ello, ya que no discriminaba raza, edad, ni estado civil. La esposa de una de sus últimas conquistas lo encontró de codos y rodillas en su propia cama. Al adolescente poco le importaron los insultos y las lágrimas de la mujer, pero hasta él tuvo que admitir que algo de lástima le dio ver al tipo siendo abofeteado reiteradas veces. Bueno, él se lo había buscado. Gianni no se folló el mismo, se requirieron dos personas para ello.

Cuando los exámenes de fin de curso acabaron y diciembre asomaba su tercera semana, fue que Gianni irremediablemente recordó ese mensaje recibido el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. No había pruebas concretas de que se haya tratado de Samuel, pero Gianni sabía, _sentía_ , que era él. Se preguntaba si esta navidad contaría con otro "feliz cumpleaños", pero sus esperanzas habían disminuido dos años después de no recibir nada similar siquiera. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en eso; Samuel no regresaría, pero no podía controlar el querer volver a verlo. Era mucho para procesar, pero algo había madurado, y su perspectiva ante la situación no era la misma de cuando tenía quince.

Su natalicio llegó y la celebración consistió en una simple cena familiar en casa de sus padres. Hubo regalos y comida por demás, pues su madre insistía en preparar varios platillos debido a los dos acontecimientos.

-¿Esperas un llamado importante, hijo? No largaste ese celular desde que llegaste.

Gianni guardó el dispositivo en su bolsillo automáticamente. No sólo porque era descortés no prestar atención en la cena, sino porque estaba empezando a odiar el no poder controlarse. Deseaba leer ese mensaje, aunque fuera simple y cortante. Lo esperaba cada año, pero no llegaba y este no parecía ser la excepción.

-Lo siento.-, comentó en voz baja prestándole atención a la comida, esperando así que dejasen el tema olvidado.-Están muy buenas las papas, ma.

-Podrías comer cuantas quisieses si nos visitases más seguido.-, fue la respuesta de la mujer. Había un tono provocador, pero también algo de melancolía en sus palabras. Gianni se había mudado ni bien cumplidos los diecisiete, y aunque su departamento era rentado y para nada extravagante, le gustaba la independencia que le generaba el vivir solo. Extrañaba la comida casera y el tiempo libre después del colegio, pero tener su lugar propio y trabajo lo ayudaron a crecer en varios aspectos.

Los llamados que recibió fueron de sus amigos y familiares, nada más. Estaba decepcionado, pero quien había causado la ruptura no fue Samuel, sino él.

Esa noche la pasó en lo de sus padres, durmiendo en su antiguo cuarto del que no se habían deshecho por si Gianni decidía volver o ir meramente de visita. Estaba agradecido, pues la serenidad era mayor en ese lugar.

A la mañana recibió un mensaje de Donald, en que simplemente decía que para las ocho de la noche estuviera presentable y listo para su sorpresa. Gianni rodó los ojos, él siempre estaba presentable.

El transcurso del día no fue malo, y aunque deseaba quedarse más tiempo con su familia, a las seis se volvió a su departamento. Se bañó y se cambió, optando por estrenar el regalo de su padre, el cual consistía en una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

A las ocho, milagrosamente, Donald estaba llamando a su portero, diciéndole que no se molestase en abrirle, y que bajara directamente. Eso hizo Gianni, encontrándose al rubio y a Rick esperando en un auto con el que no estaba familiarizado.

-¿Y esto?-, preguntó el chico al acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, no saliendo de su asombro. Era un puto Audi Q7, por el amor de Dios.

-¿Te gusta?-, fanfarroneó Donald amigablemente.-¡Regalo de navidad!, y por haber aprobado todos los jodidos finales, claro.

-A mí me regalaron un Iphone 5, no te sientas mal.-, comentó Rick tocándole el hombro desde el asiento trasero, tratando de ponerle algo de humor al hecho de que la familia de Donald estaba bastante bien económicamente a diferencia de las suyas.

-Gracias, pero a mí me regalaron ropa, así que salgo perdiendo.

Bromearon con respecto a la ayuda financiera de los padres de cada uno durante casi todo el viaje, Gianni sin saber a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Fue cuando Rick le extendió una tira de preservativos que el adolescente empezó a sospechar.

-Los vas a necesitar más tarde.-, comentó su amigo como leyéndole los pensamientos. Hubo silencio después de ese intercambio, hasta que por fin llegaron.

Gianni bajó después que Donald, mucho menos entusiasmado y con grandes dudas. Era un estacionamiento privado, sumamente elegante y repleto de autos tan caros como el del rubio. No preguntó nada, decidiendo seguir a sus amigos, quienes parecían tener en claro el camino.

-Esta noche vas a conocer la definición de "estar buena".-, dijo Donald con una sonrisota en su cara, girando su cabeza para mirar a Gianni, quien iba detrás de él.

-"Bueno".-, corrigió Rick. Gianni lo miró sin entender mucho, pero Rick tan sólo se encogió de hombros y negó no dándole explicación alguna.

Ni bien salieron del estacionamiento se encontraron frente a lo que parecía ser un casino cinco estrellas. Había un cartel enorme con las palabras "Strigidae's House" en él. Gianni no entendía qué tenía que ver ese nombre con el lugar. Lo que sí delataba la verdadera identidad eran las luces rojas que se podían ver desde afuera. Y las mujeres y hombres en ropa interior.

-Donald, ¿qué carajos es esto?

-Vamos, no me pongas esa cara de paspado. Vas a ver que te va a gustar. Yo, que no soy nada gay, puedo decirte con certeza que los tipos que bailan ahí están buenos, así que es seguro que vas a babosearte ni bien los veas.

Gianni no pudo abrir la boca, que ni bien entraron –después de enseñar sus ID-, fue bombardeado por mujeres en tetas proponiéndole servicios que a él poco le interesaban.

-Le gusta el pene, así que mejor vente conmigo.

Rick rodó sus ojos, y Gianni suspiró fastidiado, pero por suerte la rubia se le despegó para ir con Donald.

-Ni entramos y ya siento deseos de irme.

-Te entiendo, pero Donald va a estar lejos por un rato seguramente. Él nos consiguió pases gratis, así que por lo menos intenta disfrutar de los shows y la comida.

El chico asintió, no viendo por qué no podía aprovechar el regalo después de todo. Comida gratis y tipos sexys bailando para él no parecía una mala idea. A la mierda.

El par se acomodó en uno de los reservados. Tenían una buena vista del escenario, y las camareras vestidas de conejas playboy pasaban seguido con champagne y bocadillos. El lugar era decente, y no había restos de fluidos corporales, cosa por lo que Gianni estaba extremadamente agradecido.

En un momento de la noche, cuando las camareras dejaron de circular, una voz en off se escuchó desde los parlantes.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sujétense de sus asientos y prepárense para lo que sigue! ¡Ha comenzado el desfile de nuestros bailarines de hoy! ¡Quiero escuchar esos aplausos!

La muchedumbre hizo como la voz pidió, aplaudiéndole a un escenario vacío. Gianni empezaba a sentir vergüenza ajena, hasta que la voz volvió a hablar.

¡Denle la cálida bienvenida a nuestro primer búho! ¡Eren Strigidae!

Gianni se ahogó con su bebida, escupiendo restos de champagne en su pantalón.

-¡Gianni! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Para cuando la tos cesó, el chico asintió algo aturdido. Era sólo un nombre. Un puto nombre. Una puta coincidencia.

Hasta que lo vio salir de las cortinas rojas.

Ese era Eren.

 _Su_ Eren.

-x-

 **Che, ¿qué les está pareciendo esto? ¿Es muy denso de leer? El próximo capítulo se va a poner rikolino y más interesante, lo prometo. Va a haber mucho sad también porque aguante sufrir.**

 **Also, "Strigidae" es el nombre científico de la familia de las rapaces, y cada bailarín es un búho. No sé por qué, se me ocurrió que al ser bichos de la noche podía ir bien como nombre de strippers (?).**


	7. The Crow & The Butterfly

**The Crow & The Butterfly.**

 **-x-**

 _I painted your room at midnight (Pinté tu habitación por la medianoche)  
So I'd know yesterday was over (Así podría saber que ayer te perdí)  
I put all your books on the top shelf (Puse todos tus libros en la repisa más alta)  
Even the one with the four leaf clover (Incluso ese con el trébol de cuatro hojas)  
Man I'm getting older (Hombre, me estoy poniendo Viejo)_

 _I took all your pictures off the wall (Quité todas tus fotos de la pared)  
And I wrapped them in a newspaper blanket (Y las envolví en papel de diario)  
And I haven't slept in what seems like a century (Y no he dormido en lo que parece un centenar)  
And now I can barely breathe (Y ahora apenas puedo respirar)_

 _Just like the crow chasing the butterfly (Tal como el cuervo persigue a la mariposa)  
Dandelions lost in the summer sky (Los dientes de león se pierden en el cielo de verano)  
Cause when you and I were gettin' high as outer space (Porque cuando tú y yo alcanzamos el máximo)  
I never thought you would slip away (Nunca pensé que te escurrirías)  
I guess I was just a little too late (Supongo que se me hizo un poco tarde)_

 **-x-**

Esta vez Gianni logró contener el champagne dentro de su copa, aunque la estupefacción tomó posesión de su rostro por completo. Eren estaba en ese escenario. Samuel. Eren. Samuel. Su ex amante. Su ex profesor. Su ex subordinado. Eren. Eren. _Eren_.

-Hey ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Gianni no respondió. De repente sintió la garganta seca. Un ardor inflamable se apoderó de ella. El calor de los reflectores no ayudaba, y esa persona con la que alguna vez compartió una vida hacía miles de años ya no era la misma. Tenía que irse de ahí. De inmediato.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-, fue lo único que se limitó a decirle a Rick. Antes de salir de ese lugar debía, _mínimo_ , refrescarse.

Su vista siempre había sido óptima, pero pensó que, tal vez, los deseos de volver a ver a Samuel le estaban haciendo una mala jugada. Probablemente ese tipo era alguien parecido al castaño. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a estar haciendo él en un lugar como ese?

A medida que se iba acercando tanto a los tocadores como al escenario lo vio mejor. Sí era él, no había dudas ni forma de negarlo. Pero tenía un aspecto diferente. Su cuerpo estaba más tonificado que antes, aunque más delgado. En sus movimientos había torpeza, como si le costase bailar, caminar, incluso. Por un minúsculo segundo esos ojos verdes que antes poseían un brillo envidiable se posaron en los de Gianni, pero eso fue todo. Samuel… ¿no lo había reconocido siquiera?

Olvidándose momentáneamente del aseo se metió a un pasillo iluminado sólo por unas luces de piso de color púrpura. Era el único lugar que tenía un cartel con la leyenda "sólo personal", así que dedujo allí se encontrarían los camerinos.

Pasó unas cuántas puertas en donde se veían mujeres y hombres en paños menores. Algunos estaban en situaciones comprometedoras con los que parecían ser clientes. Otros simplemente se estaban maquillando o arreglando sus trajes. No encontró el camerino de Samuel, así que esperó por él y, quince minutos y tres canciones después, el castaño se acercaba a Gianni. Su rostro no denotaba entusiasmo ni sorpresa, más bien… cansancio.

-Samuel.-, lo llamó el adolescente con voz reacia, obteniendo una reacción apática por parte del mayor. Tras no recibir una respuesta tangible, lo siguió hasta uno de los cuartos. Había dos chicas más, pero cuando notaron la lúgubre atmósfera, se marcharon dejándolos solos.

-Samuel, te estoy-

-Te oí ya. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gianni quiso reír sarcásticamente, pero no lo hizo, manteniendo su semblante de siempre.

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso. ¿Qué rayos haces en un lugar como éste?

-Dinero.-, respondió Samuel mientras se quitaba unas alas negras, parte de su provocativo y excéntrico uniforme.

-¿Dinero? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Samuel? ¡¿Dinero?! ¡¿Vendes tu culo de esta manera por el dinero?! ¡Tenías un puto trabajo como maestro! ¡¿Qué tiene de respetable rebajarse de esta manera?!

Una risita irónica se escuchó del mayor, y eso logró callar a Gianni de inmediato.

-Eso es rico viniendo de ti. Si yo lo hago no es respetable, pero bien que tú eliges venir a lugares como éste.

Hasta su voz no era la misma; se oía fatigada, rendida.

-No vengo a pocilgas como éstas por gusto. Y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia; me arrastraron.

-Toooodos dicen lo mismo.-, tarareó el castaño de manera burlona, aunque siempre con la voz apagada, insulsa.

-Samuel. ¡Diablos!

Para Gianni era demasiado. No podía- no _quería_ , ver a Samuel así. Se acercó a él hasta enfrentarlo, tomándolo luego de una de sus débiles muñecas. Samuel seguiría pasándolo por unos treinta centímetros, pero había perdido todo tipo de fuerza y estabilidad. Fue cuando lo tuvo cara a cara que pudo detenerse a observar más detalladamente el daño causado. Sus ojos eran adornados por unas profundas ojeras violáceas, y los orificios de su nariz parecían estar quemados, sin mencionar el tabique torcido que antes no poseía. Samuel se había destruido por completo, y Gianni no quiso imaginar todo por lo que el hombre tuvo que pasar para terminar así.

-Por Dios… ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Por qué-

-Si en verdad te arrastraron hasta aquí entonces te sugiero que te vayas. A menos que hayas venido por una cogida.

Poner cara de asco fue inevitable para el adolescente. Había compartido muchos momentos de intimidad con Samuel, pero saber que se vendería a cualquiera le daba náuseas. Y sí, era rico viniendo de él, quien se podía acostar con cuanto sujeto se le pasase por delante y le iba a generar lo mismo, pero con Samuel era diferente. No quería ni compartirlo ni verlo así.

-Es tu cumpleaños hoy, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Samuel al no obtener una respuesta rápida del azabache.

-Fue ayer.

Samuel ni siquiera recordaba su puto cumpleaños. Le soltó la muñeca, entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir jugando a las almas inseparables? Samuel… Eren… ni lo registraba ya.

-Ah, sí. Cierto.

Cuando Gianni se dio la vuelta para poder irse de ese lugar, vio algo que lo detuvo. Un escritorio con maquillajes desparramados, y un espejo con post it y fotos pegadas. Fotos de ellos dos.

-Si no viniste para ningún tipo de servicios vete. Al jefe no le gusta que tengamos visitas no pagas.

Con que servicios, ¿eh? Gianni se había reducido a eso. Un simple cliente, un sujeto con el que Samuel se acostaría a cambio de unos míseros dólares. Gianni sintió ganas de vomitar, pero hizo otra cosa.

-Bien.-, volvió a voltearse para darle la cara nuevamente. Sacó de su bolsillo una billetera, y de su billetera todo lo que había en ella, para luego lanzárselo a la cara con desprecio y despotismo.-Dame tu culo, entonces.

 **-x-**

Samuel fue quien le tomó la mano esa vez, llevándolo hasta la parte "privada" del camerino, la cual consistía en una división hecha por una cortina roja semitransparente. Lo empujó al más bajo haciendo que cayera sentado a un sofá marrón, y se le posó encima en posición de jinete.

Gianni no estaba excitado, más bien furioso. Quiso separarse de Samuel para que ninguno de los dos sufriera, pero el resultado había sido uno que el chico no esperaba. La decadencia de Samuel le pesaba, le sabía mal, y, lo peor de todo, sentía que era su culpa.

El menor restregó la retaguardia del castaño sobre su pelvis, y con cada roce, inevitablemente, su verga se iba endureciendo. Quiso echarle la culpa al alcohol y al enojo, pero la piel de Samuel seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de todo; y seguía, por ende, causándole las mismas sensaciones.

Samuel se inclinó un poco sacando de un costado del sillón un preservativo sin abrir, y Gianni tuvo que hacer a un lado la sensación de ira al imaginar el motivo de su ubicación. Para Samuel esto era algo rutinario. Para Samuel Gianni era otro "sin rostro", otro John.

El mayor le abrió el cierre del pantalón a Gianni sacando su verga afuera, la cual no estaba muy dura. Sin embargo le pudo poner el preservativo, y para cuando se despojó de sus shorts negros, lo montó lentamente, sintiendo cómo centímetro por centímetro de esa caliente extensión lo penetraba.

Samuel se sujetó fuertemente a los hombros de Gianni, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo despacio, como tratando de disfrutar el momento. El adolescente tan sólo lo sostuvo de sus muslos, cada tanto acariciando su piel, encontrándose con unas muy pronunciadas costillas.

Los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en llegar. Samuel permanecía con la cabeza hundida en el cuello del azabache, respirando su esencia, su sudor. Pero Gianni notó que no era lo único que estaba haciendo.

Eran imperceptibles, y se mezclaban con los obscenos sonidos, pero allí estaban. Susurros. Susurros de su nombre. De su viejo nombre _. Levi-Levi-Capitán Levi-_

Gianni quiso atraer su rostro para poder verlo mejor, para poder darle un beso, al menos, pero al llevar su mano hasta la mejilla del castaño se encontró con unas espesas lágrimas que le humedecían las yemas de los dedos.

-L-Levi-

-Eren-

Claro que no había sólo lágrimas. Sangre acuosa y líquida como el agua misma se mezclaba con el salado llanto, y para Gianni fue imposible seguir.

-E-Eren-, e-espera, ¡diablos!-, le gritó deteniéndolo como pudo, aferrando ambas manos a la delgada cintura.-Tu nariz, maldita sea.

-des-descuida. Me pasa seguido.

El azabache se levantó sin dudarlo un segundo, levantando con él el cuerpo del mayor. Sin siquiera quitarse el preservativo se subió el jean, observando cómo Samuel lo miraba con pánico.

-P-por favor, Levi-Gianni. No es n-nada. Es sólo-

-¿Qué mierdas estás consumiendo, Eren? ¡¿Te quieres morir?! Ponte eso.-, le dijo tomando el short del suelo y tirándoselo a su falda desnuda.-Póntelo. Tú te vienes conmigo.

 **-x-**

Samuel forcejeó para evitar que Gianni lo sacase del lugar, pero éste simplemente le dijo que no insistiera sino le quebraría un brazo. Sonaba violento, pero era por su bien. Samuel se estaba consumiendo, y en poco tiempo no quedaría nada de él. Debía rescatarlo a como diera lugar. Si el bienestar de Samuel significaba soportar unas cuántas pesadillas de sus vidas pasadas… que así fuera. El hombre lo valía.

El mayor tuvo que decirle a Billy, uno de los guardias, que saldría del club para poder ir al auto con un cliente. Gianni tuvo que hacer oídos sordos ante ello, así fuese una simple mentira para que pudieran irse sin problemas.

El adolescente obvió su celular, el cual no paraba de notificar llamas perdidas. Samuel se había limpiado la cara antes de salir, pero su semblante lúgubre seguía allí. No entendía cómo alguien con tanta luz propia pudiera reducirse a tan poco, y pretendía cambiar eso.

El azabache paró uno de los tantos taxis que pasaban frente al club, y cuando llegaron al edificio, éste le dio su chaqueta a Samuel para poder cubrir algo del revelador atuendo. Además, hacía frío.

Gianni lo obligó a Samuel a bañarse, y cuando salió sin rastros de sangre, fluidos o sudor, le ofreció la cena de hacía unos días. El castaño comió sin mucho apetito, pero agradecido de todos modos ante la hospitalidad del azabache. Se preguntó si este lo hacía porque le daba lástima, y se respondió que sí, que era lo más probable.

 _Sigues siendo un mocoso a pesar de tu edad_ , le dijo Gianni cuando Eren le pidió que siguiera adelante con su vida. A pesar de todo, el mayor prometió permanecer a su lado. Le prometió que llegada la mañana del día siguiente hablarían y pondrían las cosas en claro. Le prometió que iba a hacer las cosas bien, y después de un beso de buenas noches se acostaron dispuestos a descansar.

Cuando Gianni se levantó a las seis no vio rastros de Samuel, sólo una servilleta entre las sábanas, escrita.

" _ **Vive una buena vida. E."**_

Eren se había ido. _Otra vez_.

 **-x-**

 _ **Hey, escuchen la canción si pueden. Va muy… acorde al capítulo.**_


End file.
